


Steeped in Sunshine

by Sproid



Category: due South
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is Ray's time of year, and he wants to share it with Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steeped in Sunshine

The first heatwave of summer arrives and sticks determinedly to everything. Ray digs out his favourite summer shirts, puts his sunglasses on and heads into work with a grin.

At the station, he finds Fraser bundled up in his layers of red, looking about as uncomfortable as Ray has ever seen him.

“Come on,” Ray says. “Let’s go for a drive.”

In the Riv with the windows down, Fraser mumbles something about blessed relief, and spends the entire journey mimicking Dief’s head-out-of-window position.

While Ray’s glad he’s more comfortable, it doesn’t exactly look as if Fraser’s enjoying himself, which just isn’t on. This is his time of the year, and he’s going to show Fraser that there’s more to life than snow and ice.

— — — — —

The next week, Fraser manages to land them both in Lake Michigan, in pursuit of two criminals who Ray swears hadn’t been headed for the water until Fraser started chasing them.

Between them they get the bad guys back to shore relatively quickly, and then Fraser wades right back in under the guise of looking for the missing gun. There he splashes around for far longer than necessary, before he returns – with the gun, of course – and stands dripping on the bank, hair plastered to his face and uniform to his body, eyes glinting in the sunshine.

Ray’s shoes are ruined, but when Fraser shakes his head with a grin and sends water droplets flying everywhere, he can’t bring himself to care too much.

It’s still not perfect though. There’s got to be a better way to show Fraser the joys of summer.

— — — — —

At the end of the third week of high summer, Ray manages to get Fraser to spend an afternoon playing hooky, passing it off as a stake-out in the park.

“Ray, how are you going to spot anything like that?” Fraser asks as Ray lies down on the grass and basks in the warmth.

“I’ll be the ears, you be the eyes,” Ray says.

He’s expecting an argument – he knows Fraser has twigged by now that they’re not really on stake-out. Instead Fraser just leans back against the tree that Ray picked to give him some shade, and nods.

They talk until Ray’s eyes close, and then they talk some more. When the conversation peters out, Ray opens his eyes to find Fraser looking at him, soft and smiling, the blade of grass he’s been playing with finally still in his hands.

“What?” Ray asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

“You look like a lizard, soaking up the sun,” Fraser says.

Ray’s about to protest at that comparison, but then Fraser slides away from the tree and kneels over him, leaning down to press his lips to Ray’s while his hand slides carefully around Ray’s shoulder.

It’s soft and warm and sweet, the first tentative kiss of summer, and Ray closes his eyes again to return it.

This is what he’d wanted to give Fraser, memories steeped in sunshine and care. This is the summer he’d wanted to share.


End file.
